


Padres Jóvenes

by JesseLBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius y James tienen una plática sobre el nombre del bebé de Lupin y Black, el pequeño Brighton que acaba de nacer hace tres meses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padres Jóvenes

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic contiene mención de mpreg y mucho humor. Espero les guste. Es un fic realizado para el Reto Temático de Marzo "Los Merodeadores" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling excepto el bebé.

**Padres Jóvenes**

 

                Sirius nunca creyó que a los diecisiete años tenía que atravesar por una situación que sólo los mayores atravesaban. Y es que no pudo evitar la sensación que sentía en aquellos momentos cercanos a la pasada luna llena, mientras su novio Remus Lupin, con quien estaba en pareja desde sexto curso, le miraba con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Era por ello que ahora tendría que cargar con ésto toda su vida.

  
Al principio, no parecía tan malo, la idea de tener un niño pequeño en Gryffindor era sin embargo una de las brillantes y más pesadas tareas, no se tomaba como una: ‘ _vida arruinada’_ , pero ahora, con ese bebé de tres meses lloriqueando y moqueando mientras él le mecía bruscamente de un lado al otro _cantándole_ una canción de cuna inventada por sí mismo, no le parecía tan buena idea.

                **_Brighton J. Black-Lupin_** , había nacido el 25 de diciembre, del año pasado, y apenas llevaba tres meses y medio de vida, traía como Lupin el cabello castaño muy claro y los ojos grises como su padre, Sirius. Gracias a dios no vivía más con su madre desde el año pasado, porque ya esperaba desde hacía tiempo, cuando Regulus se enteró de la relación de Remus con Sirius,  una carta parlante de esas que tanto le gustaban a su cautivadora madre, sólo para gritarle que el ‘ _espécimen_ ’ que había elegido como novio le había borrado definitivamente de la herencia familiar. No esperaba menos de esa **_bruja_** , en todo sentido de la palabra. No tenía más que la ayuda económica de su tío Alphard y de los Potter, quien siempre con una sonrisa lo recibía. 

                Ahora bien, ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que los licántropos podían quedar embarazados? A veces hasta parecía idiota cuando luego de unos meses Lupin le informó de la noticia, explicándole que como parte de su tratamiento, estaba tomando una poción que aún no sabía los efectos secundarios que podía traer y creyó entonces que uno de ellos sería poder reproducirse.  


–Podrías por favor, Canuto viejo amigo, callar a ese niño –se quejó James cubriendo con almohadas sus oídos. El niño no dejó de llorar un momento desde que intentaron ir a dormir hacía dos horas.

–Ya te dije Cornamenta, el bebé siente la luna llena. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Poppy la vez pasada?

–La escuche el mes pasado y el anterior, pero sigue retumbándome los oídos –bufó, observó a Peter quien roncaba–. No sé quién es peor.

–Recuerda que Brig es solo un bebé –el bebé lentamente se calmó y Sirius pudo sentarse un momento, ya comenzaba a marearse de tanto haber saltado con el niño en sus brazos–. Ya se calmó.

–Espero que los ronquitos de Colagusano no lo despierten –James no podía estar más en la cama, se sentó allí y miró como Sirius acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo–. ¿Qué significa _Brighton_?

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué por qué _mierda_ le pusieron Brighton, Canuto? ¡Parece que el bebé le hizo orificios a tus tímpanos! –Sirius alzó los hombros.

–¿Y qué voy a saber yo? Ni siquiera sé cuál es el segundo nombre del condenado bebé, de esas cosas se encarga Remus –Sirius se levantó y caminó dos pasos hasta la pequeña cuna que Dumbledore les había regalado aquel 25 de diciembre en St Mungo–. Solo sé que es Brighton J. Black-Lupin.

–¿La J será por John? Digo, Remus es John de segundo nombre –Sirius negó.

–No creo que sea de John, digo, a lo sumo pensaría que le pondría Lyall como su padre, pero no sé por qué tiene la J en lugar de la L –dejó con extremo cuidado al pequeño en su cuna y se dirigió hasta su cama–. Al fin te callas, infeliz.

–¡Sirius, es tu hijo!

–Y lo amo, pero lo amaría más si me dejara dormir –bufó, luego sonrió–. Con Brig aquí no podemos ir a acompañar a Remus en sus noches de lunas llenas.

–¿Cuándo vuelve?

–Supuestamente esta noche tendría que estar acá, pero parece que Madame Pomfrey ….–antes de continuar la puerta se abrió muy suavemente y dejó notar a un Remus terriblemente cansado, sus ojos le pesaban más de lo que podía ser normal y su cuerpo se arrastraba–. Remus, luces terrible.

–Gracias Sirius, siempre me levantas el autoestima –se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó, para luego echarle una mirada al bebé desde su posición–. ¿No estará muerto, verdad?

–No, claro que no, hasta recién estaba chillando –Sirius se acercó hacia Remus mientras le ayudaba a sacarse las botas–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Mañana estaré mejor, son los remedios, me dan mucho sueño.

–Oye Remus, quiero preguntarte algo –la mirada asesina del castaño no detuvo a James en su momento–. ¿Por qué Brighton?

–¿Qué?

–¿Por qué le pusiste al bebé Brighton? Le pregunté eso a Sirius y ni siquiera sabe el segundo nombre de su hijo –James parecía no darse cuenta de la ira que despertó en _‘la mamá del niño’_ cuando afirmó que el _‘padre’_ no sabía siquiera el segundo nombre del bebé.

–¿No sabes el segundo nombre del bebé? ¿Qué clase de padre eres Sirius?

–¡Tengo diecisiete años! –exclamó–. Apenas sé dónde estoy parado.

–No pude buscarme peor padre para mi hijo –Lupin continuó sentado en el colchón de la cama–. Brighton es una ciudad al sur de Inglaterra.

–¿Le pusiste a tu hijo el nombre de un lugar? Es como si llamara a mi hijo Diagon o algo así –una nueva mirada hizo callar a Potter.

–Brighton significa **_asentamiento sobre el puente_** , el nombre irradia equilibrio y armonía.

–Lo de armonía te la deben –suspiró el pelinegro de lentes–. No paró de llorar un minuto.

–Es por la luna llena James, recuerda que durante el mes es un bebé muy tranquilo, pero cuando no estoy yo se pone algo-…..

–¿Insoportable? –pregunta Sirius.

–Es tu hijo, de tal palo tal astilla.

–¡No hable contigo, Potter! –el muchacho lo encaró pero inmediatamente dejó que el aire tenso se diluyera–. ¿Y el segundo nombre?

–Cierto, ¿qué significa la J?

–Me sorprende que sepan que lleva J el nombre, sobre todo porque la cuna tiene bordeado sólo el nombre y el primer apellido –señaló lo notoriamente obvio, aquella seda que caía de la cuna con los nombres bordados ‘ _Brighton Black’_.

–¿Y la J es….? –Sirius parecía bastante risueño, Lupin no pude evitar reír antes de contestar.

–Jeremiah….

–¿Jeremiah? ¿Qué….? –pero Lupin lo interrumpió antes que Potter continuara.

–Significa ‘ _persona que se lamenta continuamente’_ me pareció apropiado dado que es un Black…–inmediatamente estalló la risa de Potter ante la mirada furiosa del susodicho.

–Ya cállate Potter. Lo único que me gusta de todo ésto es que no tiene nombre de ninguna estrella, lo que termina para siempre con la dinastía estelar de los Black –escuchó entonces unos pequeños chirridos luego que Potter continuara con su ataque de risa y se dio cuenta que el bebé había vuelto a despertarse–. Estúpido Potter, cuando tengas tu hijo con la pelirroja iré a despertarlo para que te joda la vida.

–Jajajaja, lo siento, pero fue demasiado gracioso, Lunático realmente la acertó con los nombres del niño –Sirius levantó al pequeño, pero inmediatamente Lupin estiró sus brazos para cogerlo el mismo. Apenas el bebé estuvo en brazos de su madre, el calor que irradió lo calmó por completo.

–¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer eso?

–Por qué eres un perro pulgoso y maloliente, Sirius. Acéptalo, el bebé no te quiere ni tú a él –el impacto de la almohada estrellarse en su cara lo silenció.

–Deja de decir eso, yo si quiero a mi hijo. No seré como mi madre, estúpida arpía; o mi padre, maldito infeliz. Yo sí cuidaré a mi hijo y le daré un techo y comida, no me importará a que casa irá a menos que sea Slytherin –Remus le observó–. ¿Qué?

–Estás haciendo lo mismo que hizo tu madre.

–¡Claro que no…! Mi madre quería….ella quería que yo….–pero inmediatamente bufó, Remus siempre tenía razón–. Tienes razón.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntó Colagusano, que acababa de despertarse porque James había caído de espalda y sin querer había golpeado su cabeza contra la cama de Peter.

–Vaya Peter, el bebé estuvo llorando dos horas y ni te moviste.

–Yo que culpa tengo que hayan reproducido tan rápido. Nunca en Hogwarts hubo un bebé –se sentó y giró para ver a James tirado–. ¿Estás bien, colega?

–Estúpido perro pulgoso –el bebé nuevamente comienza a gemir, dispuesto a llorar otra tanda.

–¿Está llorando de nuevo? –preguntó Sirius acercándose al niño y a Remus.

–Claro que sí, tiene hambre Sirius, los bebés comen cada dos horas, sobre todo si son pequeños.

–Tal vez el bebé tenía hambre y tú ahí de tonto saltando como renacuajo –rio James, Remus caminó hasta la entrada–. ¿A dónde vas?

–¿A dónde más? A darle de comer al bebé.

–¿Y qué se supone que comen los niños? ¿Hamburguesa? –otra vez un almohadazo aterrizó en su cabeza.

–Cornamenta, eres tonto, los bebés no tienen dientes.

–Bien dicho, Sirius, iré por leche. No destruyan el cuarto antes que yo esté de regreso –inmediatamente se fue con el bebé en brazos.

 

                Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sirius caminó hasta su baúl y sacó de él un pergamino y una pluma. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a escribir. James volvió a su cama y le miró curioso mientras Peter se dio la vuelta y continuó durmiendo.

–¿Qué haces?

–Escribo.

–Ya y ¿por qué? O ¿A quién?

–A mi madre, creo que es momento que sepa de mí, que tuve un nene. Regulus sólo le dijo que Remus y yo estábamos de novios, estará encantada que sea un sangre mestiza el que continúe el apellido Black ¿No? –comenzó a reír mientras garabateaba–. Ésto es demasiado bueno para ser real. ¿Sabes que querían hacer? Que me casara con alguna de mis primas arpías, bueno, excepto Andrómeda, todas las demás son arpías.

–¿Con quién te querían casar? –preguntó James bastante sorprendido.

–Bellatrix.

–¿Qué? ¿Están de broma, no?

–¿Y no ves?, en mi casa reina el incesto, mis padres por ejemplo. ¿Sabías que los abuelos de mis padres eran hermanos? Ósea que asco, todos se dan entre todos, no me sorprende que Bellatrix esté loca.

–Pero tus papas son los únicos ‘parientes’ que se casaron jajaja, Bellatrix tuvo padres de dos familias distintas ¿no?

–No me cagues la teoría, Cornamenta.

–¿Y qué le escribiste? ¿Puedo leer? Quiero reírme un rato.

–Jajajaja, claro amigo –le extendió la carta.

 

                _Queridisima madre mía:_

_Aquí te habla tu hermoso hijo que se salió al fin de la aristócrata dictadura de los Black para ser firme a mis principios. Como te dijo mi ‘adorable’ hermanito menor Regulus, me he comprometido con Remus Lupin, un mago sangre mestiza como tú lo llamas, que encima de todo es también licántropo. Sé, y por eso te lo digo, que no le dirás a nadie de su condición porque eres Slytherin y no tienes el valor de afirmarle al mundo que tu hijo es gay y encima sale y se acuesta con una ‘criatura oscura’.  
Bueno, te gustará saber que fruto de esa ‘pasión’ nació tu nieto, el heredero Black, y ¿sabes por qué te lo digo? Tengo la intuición que Regulus no podrá darte un nietito sangre pura como pensaste. Tal vez tiene problemas de falta de huevos, algo así escuché cuando pasaba por las mazmorras muy cercanas a la sala común de Slytherin. Tu nieto se llama **Brighton J. Black** y tiene tres meses, no sabes lo lindo que es, ¡grita todo el día! Y me recuerda a ti terriblemente. Bueno, ¡te mando ésto para darte la buena nueva! No solamente eres abuela sino que las próximas generaciones de ‘Black’ serán sangre mestiza._

_Te quiere mucho,  tu hijo querido._

_Sirius Black_

 

–Ay hombre, realmente me descostille de la risa –dijo James una vez que paró de reír–. Como basureas a tu madre.

–Se lo merece.

–Y ‘ _el problema de falta de huevos’_ de Regulus fue la frutilla del postre.

–Jajajaja es lo que más amé de la carta, mamá se desmayará de la bronca y papá también, pero ya soy adulto y puedo hacer lo que se me pinte en ganas –respondió–. Estoy feliz, hice lo que quería, ahora compraré esa moto voladora y cuando llegue a Londres por fin podré vivir con Remus.

–¿Estás feliz por eso?

–¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz! Al fin me fui de esa casa de orates y estaré con la persona que amo, con mi verdadera familia. Remus, Brig y yo, juntos en el futuro –suspiró y miró a su ave para caminar hacia ella, la lechuza de Sirius Black era marrón, única en su especie por su increíble y brillante plumaje. Le abrió la jaula y le extendió la carta–. Llévala a mi casa y no esperes a que mamá la conteste, simplemente vuelve aquí lo más rápido posible porque querrá desplumarte.

 

                El ave le miró dudoso pero partió, James se acomodó en su cama y se quitó los lentes, Sirius hizo lo mismo en la suya pero esperó a que Remus volviera con el crio bien alimentado. No tardó demasiado, apareció ya con el pequeño dormido en brazos y lo acunó gentilmente en sus brazos hasta depositarlo en la cama. Luego sonrió a Sirius.

–Anda Lunático, ven aquí y dame algo de amor….

–Ni de broma, Sirius –rio y se acomodó en su cama. Sirius inmediatamente se irguió mientras susurraba una frase–. Eres incorregible.

 

                No volvieron a despertarse hasta el día siguiente, pues el bebé durmió toda la noche.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si, era un mpreg pero obvie la parte del embarazo y nacimiento del nene, además que hice a Remus con una personalidad más fuerte. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
